A helping hand
by drade666
Summary: Sam helps out Gabriel when he's turned mortal.


_**A HELPING HAND **_

"I am so done!" Gabriel whined as he kicked a stone on the ground with his foot

"Oh come on Gabriel it's not that bad" Sam tried to reassure him as he walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not that bad! Look at me, I'm mortal!" Gabriel complained again gesturing to himself with his hands.

The all mighty archangel Gabriel had been caught off guard by a witches spell that turned its supernatural targets mortal and visa versa. Gabriel was hit from behind turning him from an archangel in to a mortal human, which really had his non-existent feathers ruffled for 2 days now. Luckily for Gabriel the spell wasn't permanent according to a grimoure Bobby read the spell would wear off in a week's time but that wasn't anywhere near soon enough for the frustrated archangel. The boys were now hunting for a rouge vampire in the forest near the small town they were staying in and Gabriel was showing no signs of getting even a fraction of his power back.

Gabriel grumbled all through out the hunt, shuffling his feet as he hung his head in misery. Sam was concerned about the former archangel; he hated seeing him in such distress but Sam didn't know what to do for him except offer some words of comfort and reassurance. Sam was comforting Gabriel when he heard Dean yelp from behind them when he turned to look the vamp they'd been hunting had tossed Dean to the ground in preparation to take a bite out of him.

"Dean!" Sam called to his brother as he ran to the older hunter's side

"Sam get back!" Dean warned as the vamp shifted its attention from Dean to Sam

Sam pulled out his machete as the vampire approached closer looking for an opening to attack Sam through. Sam kept his guard up until he felt a hit from behind, turned out the singular vamp they'd been hunting was actually 2 and now they had the brothers pinned. Gabriel who had been watching from the side lines finally decided to get his butt in gear to help them especially after seeing Sam go down he wasn't going to let those damn vamps hurt Sammy. Gabriel picked up the machete Sam had lost when he hit the ground then ran over to the vamp threatening Sam drawing it's attention to him instead, the vamp hissed at Gabriel then lunged at him. Gabriel ducked then came back up slicing off the vamps head with a single swing of the blade, despite being human Gabriel still seemed to retain his angelic warrior side. The second vamp that was attacking Dean watched the other vampire's body fall to the ground then attacked Gabriel who was trying to help Sam up.

"Gabriel! Watch out!" Sam warned too late as the vamp hit Gabriel hard from behind forcing him to the ground. The vampire walked up to Gabriel balling its fists in his shirt to pick him up off the ground. Gabriel clawed at the vampire's wrists as he choked from the grip it had on him while Sam scrambled to his feet grabbing the machete to help Gabriel. Sam came up behind the vamp but before he could get close enough to lop off its head the vampire spotted him and tossed Gabriel into a tree. Gabriel's body fell limply to the ground as a pained noise came from him, his body shaking slightly once it lay on the ground.

"Gabriel!" Sam called at him still watching the vampire who was advancing on him

"You deal with fang face, I'll get Gabriel!" Dean shouted on his way by Sam who nodded in approval.

Luckily the vamp was pretty dumb it lunged at Sam in a pure blood lust driven hunger rage resulting in Sam chopping its head off. Once the vamp's body hit the ground Sam dropped the machete in his hands to run over joining Dean at Gabriel's side. Dean had already flipped Gabriel over so he could lie on his back and was checking for injuries when Sam joined him.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked in concern

"I don't know, Sammy? I haven't finished checking yet," Dean told Sam as he continued his search over Gabriel's body. Everything seemed fine until Dean squeezed lightly on Gabriel's calf, the former archangel yelped loudly as the pain jolted him out of his unconscious state. Gabriel tried to move but was swiftly stilled as his leg shot an intense pain through him; he hung his head as his hands balled in the soil under him. Sam knelt next to Gabriel grabbing his shoulders with a look of concern on his face as he felt Gabriel shake from the pain. Gabriel leaned into Sam for support as Dean moved back to his leg to see what was wrong with it; slowly he rolled Gabe's pant leg up making him wince from every time the jean material made contact with his skin.

"What's wrong with it?" Sam asked Dean once he'd gotten a good look at Gabriel's leg

"I think it's broken," Dean concluded from the purplish color rising on Gabriel's skin and by how much pain he was in.

"We need to get him back to the motel" Sam told Dean

"Yeah" Dean agreed grabbing one of Gabriel's arms while Sam grabbed the other but when they tried to help him walk Gabriel whimpered and stopped.

"Its no good, he can't walk" Dean stated obviously as Gabriel panted heavily from the pain it had caused him to walk only a few steps.

"That's okay, I got him" Sam said as he let go of Gabriel's arm then knelt down in front of Gabriel.

"Oh, I get it, good idea Sammy" Dean praised his brother's smarts

"What…are you…doing?" Gabriel asked weakly as Dean moved him up to Sam's back

"Giving you a helping hand" Sam told him as Dean positioned Gabriel so Sam could grab Gabe's legs with out hurting the injured one. Sam stood up hoisting Gabriel on to his back for a piggyback ride.

"Whoa!" Gabriel gasped in surprise as Sam lifted him

"Just hold on to my neck okay?" Sam instructed him as he started walking. After a few minutes Sam felt Gabriel's forehead against his shoulder and heard a soft whimper from him.

"You hanging in there?" Sam asked

"I…I…think so" Gabriel responded his voice shaking, Sam frowned then looked down at Gabriel's injured leg noticing it was getting worse getting a bluish tint to it now.

"We're almost back" Sam assured him as sweat from Gabriel's forehead began to soak the sleeve of his shirt.

"Sa…m…thank you" Gabriel whimpered softly into Sam's ear before closing his eyes.

Once back at the motel room Sam took Gabriel to there room and over to one of there beds. Sam knelt down at the foot of the one closest to the door as Dean grabbed Gabriel's torso pulling him backwards so he could lie on the bed as Sam let go of his legs gently so the injured one wouldn't hit the bed causing him pain. Sam and Dean both dragged Gabriel up the bed till his head rested on the pillows before they started to treat his leg. Dean got some ice in a towel to put on it while Sam got a splint and bandage for it; Gabriel winced when Sam's hand made contact with his leg as he bandaged it. Sam took care of Gabriel but 5 days later Gabriel's archangel abilities finally returned allowing him to heal himself instantly.

"That feels so much better!" Gabriel chimed back to his usual cheery self

"I'm glad your feeling better" Sam said with a smile

"Better then better Samsquatch, I feel great!" Gabriel smiled as he conjured a lollipop into existence.

"That's good" Sam chuckled happy to see the trickster/archangel back to his usual cheery self.

"Oh and one more thing…thanks" Gabriel told Sam handing him a second lollipop

"Your welcome" Sam responded a little surprised as he took the lollipop from Gabriel with a warm smile on his face.


End file.
